Me, You, And The Yakuza
by Reniel Moza
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang bagaimana Eren Remaja 15 tahun di paksa Nikah sama sama salah satu Bos Yakuza paling Danger. Di tambah dia harus setuju jadi kandidat bos yang baru so.. yah anggap saja Eren hanya sedang menikmati masa remaja yang lain dari yang lain bersama teman teman barunya. Amatir.. baru pertama kali publish di FFN setelah wara wiri jadi Reader.
1. Chapter 1

Apa yang di harapkan orang tua kalian saat kalian berusia lima belas tahun? Jadi anak baik? Jadi anak penurut? Jadi anak pintar? Atau mungkin jadi artis biar kaya dan terkenal.

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : Pastinya bakal OOC RiRen, BL, kayaknya bakal banyak Typos, gaje pastinya ,Romance, garing, EYD kacau balau.**

**Rating T pake Plus Plus**

**A/N : Ok.. mohon Maaf sebelumnya ya.. karena Author itu baru pertama publish di FFN jadi tolong di maafkan segudang keamatirannya nanti yah. Maklum dari mulai milih Genre sampe rating aja galau jadi kalau Gaje ya di maafkan yah.. ini juga Author publish karena Kalah taruhan dengan teman temannya di sebuah komunitas . mohon bimbinganya para Senpai sekalian…**

**Kritikan dan saran, terima _flame _berbau positive_._ Kalau negative sorry aja akan saya abaikan.**

**.**

**Enjoy yo~**

* * *

Bagi Grisha Jeager dia hanya berharap putranya bisa jadi orang yang selalu "tatakae!" Maksudnya bukan orang yang mudah menyerah dan berusaha demi masa depannya. Sedangkan Carla hanya ingin anaknya bisa tumbuh sehat dan baik hingga bisa jadi manusia (?) Seutuhnya yang bisa berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa.

Itu dulu...

Sekarang tak lagi begitu..

Sekarang mereka ingin Eren melakukan sesuatu yg mustahil untuk mereka.

Semua memang berubah sejak negara api menyerang... *author di tabok chara fandom tetangga*

Ah.. Ini pasti ulah gorgom.. *di tabok lagi*

Yang pasti sekarang Eren sedang duduk berhadapan dengan orang tuanya. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya dan merasa yakin kalau dia salah dengar. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Tidak mungkin ini semua kenyataan. Karena kalau bukan sedang bermimpi lalu namanya apa? Orang tuanya memintanya, coret itu, MEMERINTAHKANNYA untuk menandatangani sebuah dokumen. Bukan dokumen biasa, tapi sebuah dokumen Pernikahan..

Di ulangi..

PERNIKAHAN.

Sengaja pakai huruf gede karena author mencoba menciptakan kesan maksa dan dramatis tapi gagal.

"Apa Otou san habis terbentur sesuatu? Atau mungkin sedang sakit?" Tanya Eren memastikan.

"Tidak Aku sehat sehat saja. Cukup tanda tangani itu Eren!" Perintah Grisha tanpa perasaan.

"Tidak! Otou San pasti sudah gila! Aku masih 15 tahun! 15 tahun dan otou san menyuruhku menikah?! Masih sekolah dan bisa dibilang masih anak anak karena masih di bawah umur! Demi Tuhan...!" Eren langsung meledak frustasi.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya grisha sambil dengan kalem menghirup kopinya.

Apa masalahnya?! Demi cicak yang ekornya putus ke injek sepatu! Apa kata kata Eren tadi kurang jelas?! Dia masih lima belas tahun bahkan bisa di bilang masih anak anak dan ayahnya bertanya apa masalahnya? Ingin rasanya Eren membenturkan kepala ayahnya ke tembok terdekat. Tapi karena dia bukan anak durhaka jadi dia Cuma bias melotot saja.

"Usia legal bagi laki laki untuk menikah itu 18 tahun dan masalah selesai." Kata Grisha lagi.

"APANYA YANG MASALAH SELESAI?!" Akhirnya Eren meledak juga. "Itu hanya membuktikan kalau aku masih di bawah umur!"

"Yah tenang saja Eren calonmu itu sudah berjanji gak akan ngeraep kamu sebelum kamu genap 18 tahun." Kata Grisha dengan kekaleman yang membuat Eren ingin memutilasi ayahnya saat itu juga.

Bukan itu masalahnya! Pikir Eren makin frustasi. Lagi pula apa itu ngeraep? Maksudnya rape? Darimana ayahnya dapat istilah itu? Kenapa mikirnya langsung kesitu? Apa dia tidak lihat kalau Eren tuh masih lugu bin polos nan suci? Dan kenapa dia mengucapkan itu dengan tenang seolah itu sama sekali bukan hal besar? Seolah olah karena tampang polos nan unyu Eren yang oh so perfect buat jadi ultimate uke itu bearti gak masalah dia boleh di raep seme mana saja dan kapan saja. Eren menoleh pada Carla. Berharap dapat dukungan. Ibunya itu tampak sedang menyeka air matanya. Tentu saja! Pasti dia sedih karna putra satu satunya akan di nikahkan dengan semena mena begini.

"Okaa san.." Rintih Eren dengan muka di pilu piluin berusaha memancing pembelaan ibunya.

"Okaa san sangat terharu... Karena sebentar lagi Eren akan menikah..." Isak Carla sambil menyeka air matanya.

The fuck?

Eren melotot menatap ibunya. Ibunya menangis karena terharu? Bukan karena sedih?

"Kalian siapaaa? Gue anak siapaaaaa? Kalian pasti alien! Kalian kemanakan orang tuaku! Demi Tuhan...!" Eren frustasi tingkat kabupaten.

"Eren tenang saja.. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit! Kau menikah dengannya dan Otou san bisa melanjutkan penelitian Otou san karena sudah dapat dana besar! Okaa san akan ikut Otou san berkeliling dunia untuk penelitian. Oh iya supaya kau tidak kesepian Armin dan Mikasa akan ikut tinggal di rumah calonmu itu sampai usiamu resmi 18 tahun. Beres kan?" Kata Grisha.

"Tapi…" Eren mau membantah lagi.

"Dia sangat menawan lho…" Carla tersenyum

"Gak peduli." Kata Eren

"Sangat Kaya.." Kata Grisha

"Cowo matre ke laut aja.." Batin Eren.

"Dia juga sangat dewasa.. jauh lebih dewasa darimu…" Kata Carla.

"Umurnya atau sikapnya?" Tanya Eren

"Dua – duanya." Grisha yang Jawab.

"Jadi dia jauh lebih tua dariku?!" Kata Eren berang

"Tidak masalahkan?" Tanya Carla.

"Jelas masalah! Gue bukan Berondong yang suka Tante tante soalnya!" Batin Eren putus asa.

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat! Ayo tanda tangani dokumen itu Eren dank au langsung resmi menikah walau mungkin kita daftarkan ke KUA tiga tahun lagi." Kata Grisha.

Eren mau bunuh diri rasanya.

* * *

"Eren.. Bergembiralah.. Kau kan sudah eh.. Ehm.. Menikah.." Kata Armin mencoba menghibur.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat "pasangan hidup sempurna" Eren. Armin dan Mikasa duduk di kanan dan kiri Eren dalam sebuah limousine mewah yang membawa mereka ke tujuan. Armin tampak salah tingkah. Sedangkan Mikasa tampak suram dan kelabu.

"Gimana gue mau gembira Armin? Gue masih muda! Dan gue di nikahin sama orang yang usianya di atas gue! Tante tante buat singkatnya! Lo nyuruh gue gembira!?" Jerit Eren.

"Eh.. Tapi kan.. Ada perjanjiannya kalau sampai usiamu 18 Tahun dan kau tidak err.. Mencintainya kau bisa bercerai dan eh.. Dia berjanji kau tak akan di raep sebelum ber umur 18 tahun.." Armin berusaha menghibur lagi.

Raep lagi! Eren langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil terdekat.

"Mikasa! Tolong aku.." Pinta Armin sambil berusaha menghentikan Eren.

Mikasa diam saja. Wajahnya suram dan gelap, tatapannya sadis dan tangannya mengepal. Dia juga sibuk mengumamkan sesuatu.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Armin sweatdroped.

Setelah sejam penuh suara "jeduk" dari kepala Eren yang mencium mesra kaca jendela mobil beberapa kali dan gumaman "kill!" Penuh nafsu dari Mikasa akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan.

Mereka turun dari limosine dan langsung ternganga. Mereka sedang menatap rumah paling besar dan paling mewah yang pernah mereka lihat. Rumah itu bergaya arsitektur Eropa, lengkap dengan balkon dan pilar pilar yang artistik. Di depan mereka terhampar red carpet dan belasan maid serta butler di sisinya ber-ojigi menyambut mereka. Mereka berjalan masuk sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Astaga!" Seru Armin.

"Apa?!" Tanya Mikasa dan Eren.

"Itu kan lambang Scouting Legion!" Kata Armin terkejut.

Eren dan Mikasa hanya diam.

"Jangan bilang Kalian tidak tahu apa itu Scouting Legion!" Kata Armin.

Eren dan Mikasa diam lagi.

"Scouting Legion itu adalah nama salah satu Yakuza paling berbahaya di negri ini! Mereka menguasai separuh dari siklus "dunia hitam" di Asia.. dan bahkan punya "pengaruh" di pemerintahan. Tak heran ayahmu dapat uang banyak Eren!" Kata Armin.

"Oh great.. Jadi maksud lo gue bakal nikah sama salah satu tante petinggi Yakuza paling berbahaya di negara ini? Bagus! Bagus banget! Ada yang punya tali? Gue pengen bunuh diri sekarang juga!" Eren berkata dengan nada sinis campur putus asa.

"Mereka juga punya usaha bersih kok.. Tahu Garrison corporation? Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang manufaktur dan otomotif juga menyuplai peralatan militir buat Military police negara ini. Itu salah satu perusahaan terbesar yang pernah ada." Kata Armin.

"Sama sekali gak bikin gue tenang." Kata Eren.

"Setidaknya sekarang Kau jadi orang kaya.." Kata Armin.

"Oh gue seneng banget." Kata Eren sinis.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu depan. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut nyaris menyentuh bahu yang tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Itu pasti "istri" Eren

"Selamat datang.. Perkenalkan nama Saya Petra Ral..."

Dan Eren ingin menghilang dari bumi rasanya. Petra masih terlihat muda dan dari wajahnya yang kelihatan manis dan baik hati tak tampak kalau dia adalah salah satu petinggi dari kelompok Yakuza berbahaya. Dia juga tak tampak seperti tante tante pecinta berondong. Lalu kenapa dia ingin menikahi Eren? Dan kenapa harus Eren? Kenapa gak Armin? Atau Mikasa sekalian? Eren membatin putus asa, bertanya pada takdirnya.

Dan takdirnya pun dengan senang hati menjawab. Karena elo lebih uke dari Armin wahai Eren...lo di pairingin sama cewe aja lo masih kalah dominan. *pendapat pribadi author*

"Silahkan masuk.." Kata Petra mengantar mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Eren keringet dingin. Mereka mau di bawa kemana? Ke kamar? Kan biasanya kalau abis nikah itu langsung main "dokter dokteran" di kamar kan? Eh "dokter - dokteran" apa "kuda - kudaan" ya? Ah the hell with it. Ujung ujungnya artinya sama Eren bakal di raep!

"Ya Tuhan.. Segitu ukenyakah gue sampai sama cewe aja tetep gue yang jadi Uke.." Batin Eren putus Asa menatap Petra yang berjalan di depan mereka. Petra mungkin merasakannya karena dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Eren. "Selamatkan gue dan keperjakaan gue ya Tuhan..."

"Tenang saja Eren.. Kau akan baik baik saja.." Kata Armin berusaha menghibur Eren lagi.

Armin yang baik. Armin yang pengertian, selalu berusaha menghibur Eren. Tapi apanya yang baik baik saja dari situasi pernikah paksa dan soon to be raped(?) ini. Hati Eren pun langsung berkudeta.

Armin menoleh pada Mikasa, berharap Mikasa membantunya menghibur Eren. Eren menangkap tatapan mata Armin dan menepuk lembut punggung Eren.

"Eren.. Tenang saja tidak akan ada apa apa." Kata Mikasa lembut.

Armin tersenyum.

"Karena sebelum dia sempat menyentuhmu aku akan langsung mematahkan tangannya dan mencabut tulang tulangnya satu persatu." Kata Mikasa dengan tatapan sangat lembut seperti banteng mau menerjang kain merah (?)

Armin facepalm.

Petra berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan langsung membukanya. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Interiornya bergaya Eropa modern. Mewah dan elegan. Di seperangkat Sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan duduk tiga orang yang langsung menatap mereka. dua di antaranya laki laki berambut pirang dan satu lagi perempuan manis berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna coklat. Petra membungkuk sopan pada mereka.

"Eren Jeager sudah datang para Ketua.." Kata Petra.

"Ah si "istri" sudah datang." Kata perempuan berkacamata itu antusias.

"Oi... "Istri" mu sudah datang nih.." Kata seorang berambut pirang berkumis ke arah balkon ruangan itu.

"Ah Grisha menepati janjinya.. dia juga Mengirim dua orang lagi. Dengan begini kedua belas calon ketua baru sudah lengkap." Kata pria pirang satunya.

Jadi Petra bukan "istri" Eren? Lalu siapa? Dan hei! Eren kan laki laki kenapa di sebut istri? Dan apa maksudnya calon ketua? Ketua apa? Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah balkon ruangan itu dan muncul seseorang yang membuat Eren, Armin dan Mikasa terbelalak.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok.. Apa ketakutanmu yang paling besar saat usiamu 15 tahun? Takut gak naik kelas? Takut gak punya atau di putusin pacar? Takut gak punya duit buat beli manga atau DVD anime terbaru? Atau takut sama senior galak di sekolah yang suka ngebully?

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : Pastinya bakal OOC ,RivaRen, BL, kayaknya bakal banyak Typos, gaje pastinya ,Romance, garing, EYD kacau balau.**

**Rating T pake Plus Plus Plus  
**

**A/N : Ok.. Ini Chapter duanyaaa sekali lagi mohon di maafkan yah kegagalan di chap ini hiks maklum masih amatir... Terima banyak buat yang udah baca dan Review chap pertama yaaa  
**

**Kritikan dan saran, terima _flame _berbau positive_._ Kalau negative sorry aja akan saya abaikan.**

**.**

**Enjoy yo~**

* * *

Well itu sih sekarang bagi Eren hanya hal kecil. Kecil banget. Gimana gak kecil dia sudah tak takut tidak naik kelas kenapa? Karena sekarang dia tak lagi sekolah di sekolah umum. Tapi langsung "kuliah" dengan jurusan "keyakuzaan" yang salah satu mata kuliahnya adalah "how to be a good yakuza's leader". Takut gak punya pacar? Ha! Dia malah sudah di nikahin. Takut gak punya duit? Kayaknya hidup di sini malah gak perlu duit. Takut sama senior galak? Well.. Siapa yang gak takut sama Yakuza yang reputasinya sudah bukan level negara tapi benua? Eren gak takut sih... sama sekali enggak. Eren gak takut tapi ngeri di campur sedikit panik dan sedikit keputus asaan, voila jadilah kepasrahan! Ahahahaha *author ketawa gila bareng Eren*

Eren duduk di ruangan bernama kamar tidur, Kamar yang bagus. Sebuah kamar tidur mewah yang besar dan nyaman. Tempat tidur yang dia dudukipun terasa empuk, pasti enak tidur di situ. Oh iya tentu enak Eren, apalagi kalo "tidur" yang itu. Masalahnya adalah dia tidak sendirian. Sekarang di depannya berdiri pria pen... Eh pria bertinggi menengah yang menatapnya tajam bagai elang.

Eren menatap pria itu sambil berusaha menelan kembali jantungnya yang sudah lompat ke leher saking ngerinya. Gimana tidak ngeri? Pria ini, yang walaupun pen... Maksudnya bertinggi menengah Ternyata sangat kuat. Dia mengangkat Eren dan membawanya dari ruangan tempat mereka pertama bertemu sampai ke kamar ini hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Eren menatap pria itu, yang ternyata menatapnya juga. Matanya kecil, tapi sangat tajam dan dingin. Wajahnya ugh.. Well yah.. Eren harus mengakui kalau dia tampan dan ugh.. Seme banget. Sumpah dia punya semua yang ingin Eren miliki. Kesangaran dan kecoolan yang entah kenapa Eren kayaknya tak punya. Kita akui saja kenyataan ini Mikasa aja jauh kelihatan lebih gagah dan dominan di banding Eren. Poor you Eren... Terima aja nasib ultimate uke forever.

Satu lagi yang membuat jantung Eren berkudeta tak karuan. Pria ini, bukan pria lembut baik hati. Dan sama sekali tak ramah..

Eren mengingat pertemuan mereka tadi...

**Flashback**

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah balkon ruangan itu dan muncul seseorang yang membuat Eren, Armin dan Mikasa terbelalak..

Sebenarnya gak terbelalak juga sih. Authornya aja lebay. Lebih tepat kalau Eren memandang dengan tatapan ngeri, Armin dengan H2C alias harap - harap cemas dan Mikasa dengan tatapan siap membunuh ke arah balkon. Dengan latar sinar mentari siang menuju sore. Angin yang berhembus sepoi meniup tirai yang ada di sisi kiri kanan balkon, menciptakan efek yang cukup dramatis. Dengan backsound dag dig dug jantung Eren (yang ini Eren sendiri yang denger). Dan efek agak slow motion, melangkah keluar seorang..

.

.

Eh dua orang deh..

.

.

Lho? Bukan, ternyata tiga orang..

.

.

Wut? Kok jadi empat orang?

.

.

Lah sekarang lima orang...

.

.

"DEMI APAAA?! KOK ADA 5? DAN APA COBA ITU COWO SEMUAAAAA?!" Batin Eren langsung meronta ronta pilu.

"Nah.. Eren perkenalkan namaku Hanji. Dan Mereka adalah..."

Apa yang di katakan Hanji selanjutnya Eren tidak tahu. Karena Eren hanya bisa berdiri kaku di situ dengan muka pucat dan mulut berbusa. *slap*

Enggak kok. Eren berdiri dengan tampang seolah dia di bilang akan mati besok. Eren langsung menyambar Armin dan Mikasa mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ap.. Apa Eren?" Tanya Armin berbisik.

"Lo liat? Lo liat itu kan?! Orang tua gue bener bener tega! Lebih tega dari seluruh titan di dunia ini! Masa... Masa.. Gue..." Eren mulai panik.

"Eren apa maksudmu?" Armin bingung.

"Apa maksud gue?! Masa lo gak ngerti?! Gue di bohongin! Gue bukan di nikahin tapi gue di jual!" Eren mengguncang guncang bahu Armin.

"Siapa yang menjualmu?" Armin beneran bingung.

"Lo gak liat itu..! Katanya gue mau di nikahin dan katanya pasangan gue itu ada di balkon! Dan lo liat berapa yang keluar?! Lima Armin lima?!" Bisik Eren penuh Emosi.

"Tapi Eren, mereka..."

"Gue di jual! Gue di jual ke harem para cowo kesepian! Gue di suruh jadi gigolo ya?! Tega banget orang tua gue!" Eren panik.

"Eren! Dengar dulu.. Tak seburuk yang kau.."

"Tak buruk?! Lo bilang tak buruk?! Lo liat itu ada lima! Gue di suruh jadi gigolo lima orang om om! Gue masih lima belas tahun! Apa kabarnya segala keinosenan dan keluguan gue?! Rusak sudah semuanya!"

"Tapi Eren.."

"Good bye my virginity.. Dadah.. Selamat tinggal.. Baik baik nanti ya setelah kau pergi.. Selamat tinggal oh segala hal yang inosen dari gue..."

"Eren! Dengarkan aku!" Mikasa langsung mengambil alih melihat Armin sudah putus asa.

"Kau tidak jadi gigolo mereka!" Kata Mikasa.

"Karena kau akan mematahkan leher mereka duluan Mikasa? Jika iya lakukan sekarang..!"

"Eren mereka bukan om om! Mereka adalah anggota scouting legion yang akan membimbing kita di sini!" Armin menyela.

Eren diam.

"Sung.. Sungguh?" Kata Eren.

"Hanji san tadi bilang begitu.." Kata Armin menunjuk Hanji yang masih bicara panjang lebar, sama sekali tak menyadari kepanikan Eren barusan.

"Oh..." Eren cuma bisa bilang oh.

"Makanya.. Jangan su'uzon dulu.. Itu dosa.." Kata Armin bijak.

"Jadi kau mengerti kan Eren? Itu Erd, Gunter, Auruo, Nanaba dan Ness kalau ada apa apa tanya saja mereka." Kata Hanji.

Eren menganguk ngangguk bego. Pura pura ngerti ajalah. Dia sama sekali gak denger omongan Hanji tadi karena udah panik duluan.

"Sekarang ku rasa kau bisa bertemu "suamimu" Eren." Kata Hanji tersenyum

"Jadi... Sekarang aku bisa kembali ke kantor ku kan?"

Suara yang terdengar feminim terdengar, memberi secercah harapan bagi Eren yang lega banget dia gak akan jadi gigolo.

.

.

Dan kemudian melangkah masuk ruangan dari balkon tersebut seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut pendek keabuan. Dia langsung menatap Eren, Armin dan Mikasa dengan sorot mata serius. Dia manis, tapi tidak terlihat lembut seperti Petra. Sebaliknya, terlihat tegas dan serius. Dia berjalan menghampiri Eren dan yang lain dengan langkah yang mantap. Eren kembali merasakan hati dan jantungnya berkudeta.

.

.

Inikah... Istri Eren?

.

.

"Selamat datang Eren Jeagar, Armin Arlert dan Mikasa Ackerman. Mulai besok kalian bertiga berada di bawah bimbingan ku dalam pelatihan calon kandidat ketua yang baru. Panggil aku Rico."

"Rico san.. Andakah? Istriku..?" Kata Eren menelan ludah, Armin sudah pindah posisi di samping Mikasa supaya bisa menahan gadis itu sebelum dia sempat mencongkel mata Rico.

Rico terdiam.

.

.

"Bukankah justru kau istrinya?"

.

.

JGEERRR

.

.

Petir menyambar di hati Eren. Kok bisa?! Kan dia yang cowo Rico yang cewe kenapa jadi Eren istrinya?! Apa dunia sudah benar benar terbalik? Apa kiamat sudah dekat? Atau, apakah keukean Eren sudah terlalu mendarah daging dan super ultimate sampai cewepun bisa jadi seme dia?! Oh hidup ini benar benar kejam! Eren sudah putus asa.

.

.

"Lagi pula suamimu bukan aku.." Kata Rico.

.

.

Eren menatapnya putus asa.

.

.

.

"Itu aku."

.

.

Terdengar suara baritone yang dalam, maskulin dan oh sangat sexy. Di iringi suara langkah yang terdengar berat dan tegap. Petra, Erd, Gunter dan Auruo menunduk sopan ke arah balkon itu. Maka Eren, Armin dan Mikasa sekali lagi mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke balkon. Berharap menemukan sosok yang masuk akal untuk jadi pendamping Eren. Karena jelas dari tampangnya Eren sudah siap gantung diri di pohon touge saking putus asanya.

.

.

Mereka menatap balkon dan...

.

.

Gak ada siapa siapa...

.

.

.

Turunin Viewnya dikit donk...

.

.

Seruan ala iklan peninggi badan di tivi terdengar entah dari mana.

Maka Eren, dan Mikasa menurunkan View mereka.

Dan dengan di iringi tirai yang tertiup angin sepoi dengan efek dramatis dari suara lahkahnya yang bergema . Melangkahlah si pria tampan yang pen.. Eh salah kec.. Maksudnya bertinggi menengah itu manatap eren dengan tatapan tajam. Mungkin dia tak setinggi Erd. Tapi Ya Tuhan tatapan matanya itu lho.. Ajib banget. Dengan tubuh tegap gagah. Bahasa tubuh yang menjeritkan "ke-cool-an" yang tiada tara. Lengkap dengan pembawaan dingin n belagu tapi keren. Tidak lupa Aura Seme yang luar binasa yang bikin hati dan jantung Eren berubah dari berkudeta jadi menari narinisasi (?).

"Rivaille.. Ramah sedikitlah pada Istrimu.." Kata Hanji.

"Diam Hanji!" Kata Rivaille sambil berjalan mendekati Eren untuk mengamatinya lebih jelas. Dan segera lebih jelas kalau Eren lebih tinggi mau gak mau Rivaille harus menengadah

.

.

Dan...

.

.

Duak!

.

.

Satu tendangan "manis" Rivaille pada kaki Eren membuat Eren jatuh berlutut. Armin langsung memegangi Mikasa kuat kuat karena gadis itu hampir menerkam Rivaille. Rivaille memegang dagu Eren. Mengamati wajahnya dan membuat mata mereka saling menatap. Menatap mata Eren yang walau terlihat takut tapi sinar lugu, kiyut, unyunya tidak hilang Rivaille berkata.

"Not bad.." dengan wajah datar.

Mendengar itu Mikasa makin kalap. Segala insting "lindungi Eren dan keperjakaannya sampai mati" nya langsung memberikan tanda bahaya. Bahaya banget. Dia harus melindungi keperjakaan Eren dari seme satu itu. Karena entah hanya pandangan Mikasa atau bukan, bibir si pendek itu membentuk seuntas senyum licik walau cuma sedetik.

Dan tanpa basa basi tiba tiba tangan kekar itu mengangkat tubuh Eren begitu saja. Pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa Eren sempat bereaksi.

**End flashback**

Sungguh sebuah sapaan ramah bagi sepasang pengantin baru itu. Tendangan yang manis alih alih pelukan hangat atau ciuman mesra. Pikir Eren.

Eaaaa mau banget di peluk and di cium Rivaille Eren? *author girang*

Eren tak bisa tenang. Jantungnya sudah berkudeta, menari nari dan melompat lompat karena tatapan tajam Rivaille. Sekarang. Eren tahu tak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya dan di lihat dari lingkungannya Mikasa dan Armin juga pasti tak akan bisa menolongnya. Eren harus memikirkan sendiri apa yang bisa membuatnya lolos dari situasi ini. Situasi di mana keperjakaannya dan kemurniannya di pertaruhkan. Keselamatan dirinya sendiri belum tentu bisa di pastikan baik. Jadi lebih baik mungkin Eren mengajak Armin dan Mikasa kabur dari sini. Ya mereka bisa kabur dan keliling dunia seperti impian mereka. Refleks Eren langsung menuju balkon kamar itu tanpa sadar.

"Mau apa kau di situ?"

Leher Eren langsung kaku. Dengan gemetar dia menoleh. Rivaille menatapnya tajam sambil bersandar bersedekap di depan sebuah pintu di salah satu dinding kamar itu.

"Eh? Ah.. Anda.. Sedang apa di sini?" Eren balik bertanya bego.

"Ini kamarku." Kata Rivaille.

.

.

What the...

.

.

Jadi maksudnya Eren sekamar sama Rivaille. Ya jelas deh kan mereka suami istri.. Atau mungkin suami suami? Kan cowo dua duanya.. Atau mungkin biar gampang mereka itu pasangan seme uke aja deh. Intinya mereka jelas akan sekamar dan berarti malam ini akan jadi malam pertama mereka.

.

.

Malam pertama...

.

.

Malam pertama biasanya terjadi adegan raep raepan bagi suami istri. Atau seme uke dalam kasus mereka.

Malam pertama? Kan harus tunggu sampai umur 18 tahun. Jadi dia akan ingkar janji? Oh alarm menyala, Eren biasanya malas kalau Mikasa melindunginya berlebihan tapi sekarang dia berharap Mikasa melindunginya. Dan kemudian terdengar bunyi berdering.

"Ada apa Hanji?" Jawab Rivaille sambil masuk ke ruangan yang dari tadi pintunya dia sandari. Dia tak menutup pintunya jadi Eren bisa mendengar jelas kata kata Rivaille.

"Belum... Tapi sekarang Aku sedang buka pakaian..." Terdengar suara Rivaille

The hell? Buat apa dia buka pakaian? Eren langsung merinding disko.

"Ya.. Aku sedang bersiap siap.." Kata Rivaille.

Siap siap apa? Eren mulai keringat dingin.

"Tidak perlu lembut.. Aku lebih suka yang agak kasar..." Kata Rivaille kalem.

Apanya yang kasar?! Eren mulai panik.

"Ya.. Bukan berarti menyiksanya... Maksudku bukan menyiksanya dengan sungguh sungguh. Aku tak akan serius dari awal.."

Siapa yang di siksa?! Eren mulai kudeta jantung.

"Borgol? Mungkin lebih baik di pakai..."

Demi apaaa?! Eren udah panik tingkat kayangan.

"Mungkin lebih baik pakai rantai saja, jauh lebih baik..."

Baik dari tibet! Eren mulai berfikir untuk bunuh diri.

"Cambuk? Buat apa...?"

Ok, siapapun yang menelepon Rivaille pasti gila. Pikir Eren merana.

"Penutup mata? Bukankah pastinya akan langsung ketahuan kalau itu aku?"

Eren hanya bisa berdoa mati matian.

Terdengar suara pintu di tutup. Rupanya Rivaille yang menutupnya. Eren tak lagi bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

Eren meratapi nasibnya. Tega banget. Tega beneran orang tuanya membiarkan dia menikah dengan cara seperti ini dan pasangan yang...

Yah bukannya Rivaille jelek sih. Ganteng malah. Juga terlihat cool and dewasa seperti kata ibunya. Tapi dia kan cowo! Di ulangi cowo! Sekali lagi cowo! Mendingan nikah sama tante tante ini mah.

Kufufu yakin Eren?

Sekarang dia sendirian. Di kamar sebesar ini. Sementara Rivaille entah sedang apa di ruangan itu. Orang tuanya sedang bersenang senang entah di mana pastinya. Padahal anaknya sebentar lagi bakal di raep sama "suaminya". Tunggu dulu! Apa orang tuanya tahu dia menikah sama cowo? Siapa tau mereka taunya di menikah sama perempuan! Misal si Petra? Mereka pasti di tipu! Benar, mereka pasti di tipu! Gak mungkin kan mereka tega nikahin anaknya sama sesama laki laki? Bos yakuza pula. Eren akan menelepon mereka dan meminta mereka menjemputnya. Eren mengambil handphonenya.

Terdengar nada sambung...

"Halo Grisha Jeager di sini..."

"Otou San!" Eren langsung menjerit.

"Oh halo Eren.. Sebentar Otou san akan mengaktifkan speakernya dulu agar okaa san dapat mendengarmu." Kata Grisha.

"Eren... Bagaimana kabarmu nak?"

"Otou san dan Okaa san tak akan percaya! Kalian tahu siapa yang di nikahkan denganku? Dia itu salah satu ketua Scouting Legion! Yakuza paling berbahaya! Dan kalian tahu? Dia laki laki! Demi titan moe yang lagi nelen orang, dia itu laki laki! Masa Eren dinikahkan dengan laki laki?! Demi Tuhan..." Eren langsung curhat dengan berapi api ke orang tuanya. Dengan suara agak manja merana dikit biar ada efek dramatisnya.

Hening sesaat. Mungkin orang tuanya kaget dan shock. Pikiran Eren sih begitu..

.

.

Kenyataannya...

.

.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Carla kalem.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Grisha santai.

What the hell?!

Eren melotot, dia baru saja ngadu kalo dia dinikahkan sama cowo dan jawaban orang tuanya adalah ada yang salah?

"Jangan bilang kalau dari awal kalian sudah tahu..." Rintih Eren.

"Jelas kami tahu Eren, kalau tidak kami tak akan menikahkanmu begitu saja.. Kami ingin orang yang luar biasa untuk jadi pendampingmu. Bagus kan pilihan kami?" Kata Ibunya ceria.

"KALIAN TAHU AKU DI NIKAHKAN SAMA LAKI LAKI BOS YAKUZA DAN KALIAN MENGIZINKANNYA?!" Eren langsung meraung murka.

"Ya dan terus kenapa?" Kata Grisha.

"Bapak tua satu ini..." Batin Eren gregetan.

"Otou san tidak mengerti salahnya di mana.." Kata Grisha.

"SALAHNYA DI MANA?! OTOU SAN TANYA SALAHNYA DI MANA?! APA YANG BENAR DARI MENIKAHKAN ANAK DENGAN LAKI LAKI BOS YAKUZA OTOU SAN?!" Eren makin meraung.

"Sudahlah Eren kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini tak usah di ulang ulang lagi." Kata Carla sambil lalu dan kemudian terdengar suara "Nyonya ini campagne pesanan kalian.."

The hell?! Mereka dengan gampang menikahkan anak di bawah umurnya dengan boss mafia dan sekarang mereka santai santai minum campagne? Lagi ngapain mereka? Second honeymoon? Ha! Penelitian apanya! Batin Eren meraung lagi.

"Menikah itu jalan yang baik untuk menghindari zina Eren.. Juga pergaulan bebas yang bisa merusak masa depanmu. Dengan menikah kau akan mempunyai imam yang dapat membimbingmu ke jalan yang benar.. Menikah itu ibadah loh..." Kata Grisha bijak.

Duh bijaksana banget bapak bapak satu ini.. Pikir Eren. Dan sejak kapan kau jadi Religius gitu oh ayahanda tercinta. Lagi pula.. Imam? IMAM? Imam dari antartika! Eren itu laki laki! Jadi dialah yang harusnya jadi imam nanti kenapa sekarang malah dia yang di imami? Jalan yang benar? Demi nyamuk nyamuk yang di hap sama cicak cicak di dinding! Gimana caranya seorang boss yakuza bisa membimbing ke jalan yang benar? Salah... Dari namanya aja udah salah! Ibadah? Ya benar menikah itu ibadah.. Tapi gak gini juga kaleeeee! Eren langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Lalu apa salahnya kalau dia boss yakuza? Bagus kan? Kau akan terjaga dengan baik. Kau akan punya banyak pengalaman karena hidup sebagai bagian dari Yakuza itu pastinya akan membuat hari harimu makin berwarna. Adrenalin akan terpacu terus kau bisa awet muda lho.." Lanjut Grisha

Pengalaman dari tibet! Apanya yang awet muda? Mati muda iya... Batin Eren sudah menangis nangis pilu.

"Lagi pula apa salahnya kalau dia laki laki Eren? Okaa san malah senang... Sebab kau adalah tipe uke.. Sudah sepantasnya di nikahkan dengan tipe seme begitu. Apalagi dia tipe seme yang bagus." kata Carla dengan nada riang.

Ok, dengan ini di simpulkan ibu lo fujo Eren sama kaya Authornya. Yay tos dulu donk tan..

Eren yang sudah tak punya tenaga buat marah lagi memakai cara terakhir untuk membuat mereka takut.

"Okaa san.. Otou san... Bagaimana kalau aku.."

.

.

Mau ngancem bunuh diri Eren?

.

.

"Kalau aku di raep sebelum berusia 18 tahun?"

.

.

.

Ah ternyata pikiran Eren gak jauh jauh dari situ.. Yay Eren udah gede! *author di tabok eren*

.

.

Hening sesaat lagi...

.

.

"Kumohon.. Semoga mereka tersentuh." Eren berdoa.

.

.

"Apa salahnya?!"

Kalimat laknat itu lagiii! Batin Eren meraung lagi.

"PERJANJIANNYA DIA GAK AKAN MERAEP EREN SEBELUM UMUR 18 OTOU SAN! GIMANA KALAU DIA INGKAR JANJI?!" Eren kembali meledak.

Hening lagi...

.

.

.

"Yah... Anggap aja amal Eren..." Kata Carla enteng.

"Kasih aja secelup dua celup Eren, beres kan?!" Kata Grisha kalem.

The fuck?!

Amal? Secelup dua celup? Lo kata teh celup oi bapak bapak gak punya hati nurani. Mereka orang tua atau titan sih? Tega bener... Eren sudah siap nangis guling guling.

"Lagi pula logikanya pasangan baru menikah pasti malam pertama kan?" Tanya Carla

"Ya kau tahu harus apa di malam pertama kan Eren?" Tanya Grisha.

"Kalau dia seme tipe sadis paling akan mencoba sedikit BDSM Eren, atau kalau dia dominan yah paling kamu cuma di iket aja..." kata Carla dengan ketenangan dan nada sangat wajar seolah sedang memberi tahu Eren kalau coklat itu rasanya manis.

"Perlu otou san atau okaa san ajari jurus jurus maut di tempat tidur?" Tanya Grisha.

Gue udah gak ngerti lagi sama dua orang ini... Ampuni dosa dosa mereka ya Tuhan... Batin Eren cuma bisa meraung pilu.

"Sudah ya Eren kami mau honeymoon lagi." Kata Carla.

"Eren.. Kau tak keberatan kan kalau misalnya punya adik lagi?" Tanya Grisha.

Bangke!

Eren langsung melempar handphonenya jauh jauh. Dia lagi merana begini ayahnya malah bertanya apa dia keberatan kalau punya adik lagi? Tega! Mereka orang tua super tega! Eren jadi penasaran apa mereka sudah bertemu si bos mafia itu sebelumnya. Apa mereka tahu sosok sebenarnya dari bos mafia itu? Apa mereka tau apa yang dia lakukan saat mereka pertama bertemu tadi? Apa mereka tahu apa saja yang dia rencanakan tadi? Oh krisis! Krisis besar untuk keselamatan keperjakaanya.

Terdengar bunyi derik pintu. Eren menoleh dengan takut. Tertangkap olehnya penampilan Rivaille dan apa yang di bawanya. Eren pasrah...

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Zuura-zu** : terima kasih sudah bacaa…XD maafkan keamatiran di chap pertama dan kegagalan di chap kedua ini yah.. **Elfri :** ah kayaknya yang jelas tante Carla itu Fujo XD makasih udah baca maaf kalau chap keduanya mengecewakan ya… **Guest :** Saya akan panjangin tapi gak janji ya *slap* makasih dah bacaaa…** Azure'czar :** Terima kasiiih semoga kegagalan di chap 2 ini bias kamu maafkan yah… XD **El Nino** : hahaha saya juga mau liat adegan raep antara Eren dan Rivaille XD** Guest** : makasih udah baca yah…XD **Nai-sama** : Benaaaaarrr keukean Eren sudah mendarah daging XD makasih dah baca ya…** mystic rei** : makasih na XD ah lebih baik tidak dijabarkan disini taruhannya.. terlalu sesuatu soalnya mahahaha maklum na kalo hang ini kan hiks sesuatu yang saya tulis waktu nunggu obat di apotik mohon kritiknya yaa..** Kazu Fuyuki** : Makasih udah bacaa XD maafkan kegagalan Di chap dua ini yah… **ikizakura :** sampai detik ini saya masih mengumpulkan nyali buat bikin adegan anu anuan hiks.. makasih udah baca ya… **sessho ryu** : ini mang gagal tauuuu dan semakin gagal di chap dua huhuhu maafkan mom nak hiks** BakaFujo :** makasiiih udah bacaaa XD saya pasti berkunjung ke story kamu.. janji… **Dipta ahimsa** makasih dah baca yah…XD **Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz :** Makasih dah bacaaa XD mohon maafkan kegagalan kali ini..


End file.
